


a light once shone in an empty room

by Anonymous



Series: acotar, but to the left [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, and hated it, bc i make the rules now, feyre is ace in this au and doesn't have a romantic relationship with tamlin, here u go this was made out of spite, so i read acotar, so much, tamlin/lucien is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a short discussion, under the mountain
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Tamlin/Lucien Vanserra
Series: acotar, but to the left [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	a light once shone in an empty room

**Author's Note:**

> acotar disappointed me. i went in with extremely low expectations and i was still disappointed. small reimagining of a scene except it's been months since i read it

“You’re worried about him, aren’t you?” I murmured as relief washed over my body as Lucien’s magic settled in. His brow furrowed and the corners of his mouth tightened, raising a hand to pat me on the shoulder and study me.

“Of course I’m worried about him, Feyre,” he sighed, glancing away. “I…” His voice faltered and he drew back. “He is my friend, after all.”

I shook my head, wincing at a headache that made itself known as I did so. “You love him.”

Lucien’s head whipped around fast enough to probably break his neck if he were human, mismatched eyes glittering fearfully underneath the mask. “What are you talking about?” His voice was a hiss, though he couldn’t stop the flush that crept up his neck.

“Tamlin is like a brother to me,” I started. “I worry for him, sure, but not in the way you do. I am a huntress; I do notice the glances you give each other when you think I’m not looking. For being supposed masters of deception, you two are glaringly obvious.”

He exhaled sharply, turning to face the door. A weak chuckle sounded across the cell, and Lucien planted his head on exit. “Seems you have us all figured out, Feyre. I’ll try and visit after your next trial. Stay strong.”

He stopped in the doorway, glancing back over his shoulder at me as his eyes softened and a genuine wry smile crossed his face. “We care for you as a sibling as well, Feyre. Good luck.” And then he disappeared, and not long after, I fell asleep with a smile upon my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> comment ur thoughts. :)


End file.
